Vengeful Possesion
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: Well guess who's back with a Sequel. This is the sequel to Things are not always as they seem. Let's just say this story is alot more different and it might not be appreciated by some of my readers. Ichabod and Selena have left Sleepy Hallow and have retu
1. Happiness

Vengeful Possession

please read Welcome back readers. I'm very happy that you enjoyed "Things are not always as they seem". This is a warning. My last story was a lot more humorous, a lot more happier with a happy ending. A few nights ago I decided to start writing the sequel problem was I had no clue on how to go about making it. I didn't want to make a story that seemed somewhat alike to others. And truthfully I really don't think I did. I have a co writer for this story. One of my closest friends Lauren and she helped me put this story together. Again a warning. This story is a lot harder, depressing, and some acts that go on may not be suitable and people may not appreciate. It's a different side that we're bringing out. I hope you still enjoy it and still read it.

Marriage in it's purest form

Selena smiled. Six months. It had been six months she was named Mrs. Ichabod Crane. Life had been wonderful since then. She and Masbath had left Sleepy Hollow, leaving Katrina behind to take care of their home while in toe meeting a man who she became engaged to not but a few weeks ago.

And now she lived here in New York, as she walked down the narrow streets the warm air caressing her face the sun shinning brightly as ever.

She had never realized such happiness until her marriage to Ichabod. It was simply overwhelming to say she had a husband and such a handsome one for that.

Constables that Ichabod worked with could say the same.

"How the bleedin 'ell you get such a girl Crane?"

"She's a down right beauty I'll give ya tha' "

"I wouldn't mind taking a ride with that lassie if ya know what I mean"

Every time something was said inappropriate Ichabod would fire back, rage unlike any other till he was almost certain he was on the verge of taking out his pistol and shooting them down one by one.

But of course they would retort.

"We're only messin wit ya Crane"

"Yeah man…no need to get ya knickers in a bunch.."

Ichabod would simply breath through his nose deeply and walk away as fast as possible as he heard their laughter echoing throughout the cell walls.

It was bothersome to say the least.

But the only joy he took, was returning home to his wife as she pulled him into her arms and all his problems would drown away. She always knew. Always knew what to say. Always knew what to do. Always knew how to go about doing it. He was weak under her power and he loved it.

Their relationship in the bedroom hadn't changed much at all either. He truly felt like a man at the moments where they were in their most intimate form. And maybe that's where he found his new anger. Jealousy coming out at any man who thought such things about his wife.

He never had to deal with such emotions. Such rage. But maybe that's what being a husband made him. But it didn't matter. Every time he returned home to find her there waiting for him, all of his shields were down. He became an open book.

They were married immediately he remembered. It wasn't exactly in such a romantic nature that Selena had hoped for Ichabod liked to think to himself but he sincerely believed that she had no care's in the world as long as they married.

The moment he had awaken from his unconscious state to find her looking over him, a sweet smile just for him. All morals were forgotten.

On their return back to New York they were immediately married. No big wedding. It was a private and small ceremony, and guilt still ate away at Ichabod to this day in the belief that maybe she really wanted a big wedding but anytime that was even asked she denied wanting one.

Her reason of course was still the same.

"I never cared for a large wedding Ichabod. I just wanted to be married to you", she would whisper as he held her in his lap. Slowly he would run his hand up and down the small of her back. She would whisper things in his ear, as she would toy with his strands of hair finding amusement.

It was the little things that he enjoyed about her. She would give him more affection in just one day then he had received in the past 17 years since his mothers death. He felt suffocated by her attention to him. But he would never deny her because deep down he enjoyed it to no end.

Ichabod sometimes mused over his wedding night with Selena. He still found it amusing. The one night where they truly could make love and not be seen sinning the tension was so thick you could cut with a night. The time they spent in Sleepy Hollow he had no problems what so ever but the one night where he could really call her wife he was shaking like crazy.

He like to think that she was nervous. Possibly to feel like a virgin coming into this again, but it would seem Ichabod was the only worrisome one here. She coyly walked up to him, and slowly began rubbing his neck feeling all the tension and knots that had grown in a matter of seconds.

Oh he had melted beneath her touch like butter. From that moment he knew he could never deny her anything.

Masbath had of course came along. He had grown too attached to Ichabod and Selena that he did not wish to leave their side. So in a way they had adopted the boy, and he in turn had grown accustomed to seeing them as parental figures.

Masbath also realized that he had somewhat put a damper on the intimate moments of newlywed Cranes. They tried their best not to behave appropriately in front of Masbath by cutting down the "amount of attention" they each paid each other.

But Masbath was no fool. He probably knew better then any boy his age that him being around lessened the intimate moments that Ichabod and Selena were suppose to share as newlyweds. And he tried his very best to be as good as possible, and giving them their private time. He would of course snicker behind his hands, but who wouldn't be amused?

Ichabod and Selena when taking their vows promised to not keep secrets between each other and they had kept to that promise. Ichabod had come to terms that his dear wife was indeed a witch, but a good witch. But a thought always loomed far in the back of his head, what if? What if she was evil? What if she used her magic against him? Many what if's that he would tell anyone. Perhaps if he didn't hold so many what if's then our story wouldn't continue? That maybe our ending wouldn't be so sad. But lets change that subject.

Ichabod was returning home late that night, just like every night but unnoticed to anyone Selena was playing around before the fireplace planning spells.

Ichabod walked the quiet streets of New York, as he wrapped his black jacket tighter around him. It was strange since it was summer, but yet he felt a chill falling over him. Suddenly a harsh cold wind fell over, and he wrapped his jacket even tighter around him as he stopped mid step and looked around.

Licking his lips, he cleared his throat as he looked around every where. No one was there. Shaking his head, he gave a small smile. He was being paranoid, and his mind was playing tricks on him. Nothing to be scared about, as he continued to walk home looking forward to see his splendid wife.

OKAY! Yes, I know its short. I hope once again that you read the beginning and realize that this story is going to be completely different to the first one. Most of you will most likely realize that Ichabod is slightly out of character, but I hope you realize that this is a story, and his changes are for a reason. I hope you enjoy this story and that it keeps you in suspense.


	2. Sobbing

Chapter 2

Wow so it's been how long exactly? Even I'm not that sure, but what I know that its been quite a while since I updated any of my stories. Ever so sorry, but life has been pretty hectic and I haven't had the time nor the interest in updating until now surprisingly.

As Ichabod continued his quiet journey back home he could not help but think someone was watching him. He knew someone was there, but at the same time they weren't. His pace quickened and he continually glanced behind his shoulder as if expecting someone to be there.

Nothing.

Just dimly lit cobbled streets. Nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps a couple or two coming back from the Opera or some extravagant gathering of sorts laughing loudly to one another a few glasses of wine in their systems.

Ichabod could not help but give out a small chuckle. He was being silly. Letting the moment of paranoia pass he continued his journey. Unknown to him the streets lamps gave a small flicker. Unrecognizable really unless looking right at them.

Suddenly he heard a soft sobbing. What was strange though was how it seemed to echo through the narrow streets. No one else noticed the sobbing but Ichabod and as he continued the sobbing just grew louder and louder.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a young woman leaning against the lamppost. She seemed frail and almost sickly looking. Her hair masked her face causing a curtain of gossamer blonde curls. They almost seemed silver in the moonlight. To say the least he was entranced.

Even though his heart and mind was set on just passing the woman his body did not seem to agree. His legs began moving across the street to see what the problem was. He had never felt such curiosity before until now. He truly doubted it was anything serious. Perhaps a lovers spat, or a possible mourning. No matter what it was he had to know.

He had to see her face.

The moment Ichabod arrived just a foot or two away from her, her shoulders had stopped shaking. She became frozen to say the least.

"Are you alright mam? Are you in need of some services?"

She would not answer him. She stayed still.

"Are you lost?"

Suddenly she lifted her head her hair parting. He held back his gasp. Eyes the loveliest shade of silver looked back at him. He had never seen such eyes before.

"No, I'm not lost, you found me", her voice deep and seductive.

Ichabod licked his chapped lips. His nostrils flared as he breathed deeply. He had yet ever experienced such a feeling unless it was with Selena.

"Don't fear me, you are the last person I ever wish to fear me", she whispered standing up as she ran her fingers along his cheek. All morals would have told him to step away from this woman. She is over crossing all boundaries but at the moment that was the last thing he was thinking.

He could not understand it but he could not feel her touch. It felt as if cold wind had merely skimmed across his cheek. She gave a half smile.

"Ah, so you noticed I'm not all there then?"

Ichabod's eyes widened.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking then you are correct in thinking so", as she leaned up against the lamp post again giving him another seductive look.

"You're a ghost?", he whispered.

"I am as dead as dead can be", as she gave out a small sarcastic laugh.

"How is that possible?"

"How do you think?"

Silence met them once more.

"Why were you crying?"

"I was waiting for you to find me Ichabod. No one else could hear me but you. I was just waiting for you to hear my call….."

Ichabod took a few steps back.

"Don't you want me Ichabod?", as she arched her back stretching her body along the pole as the slit in her dress parted showing off her garter belt.

"Madam I am a married man, and in the eyes of the church and the law I loyal to only one woman…..", as he began stuttering as she slowly fell to her knees and crawled towards him.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you?", as she grabbed his boot.


	3. Marked

Vengeful Possession

"Oh no", Ichabod whispered as he continued to back away as the sinister woman continued crawling towards him trying to latch on to some part of him.

She moaned as she crawled towards him, her eyes glossed over with lust. Ichabod swallowed hard unsure of what to do. He could very well just run as if the hounds of hell were behind him, but in the pit of his stomach he felt he wouldn't get very far. He could very well get physical with her but he knew very well to never lay a hand on a woman.

Suddenly the woman had stopped as she rolled over onto her back. She spread her legs as her hand rushed beneath her skirts as her eyes fluttered shut. She began to pleasure herself all the while moaning Ichabod's voice.

Ichabod shook as a sudden tremor of desire coursed through him. He had never met such a woman of this caliber. He looked around and just to his luck no one chose to wander down this street now.

"I know you want me", he heard her whisper as she continued touching herself. Ichabod didn't know what happened. He froze in place. He was completely mesmerized. He wasn't sure if it was her entrancing eyes, or even the actions she was doing.

"I know what you desire Ichabod Crane", as she suddenly stopped and stood up. She began to circle him all the while talking.

"I know what you need and I know what you have been through. Do you really think I'm here for nothing? I was sent here for you…", as he felt her presence behind him as she place her hands on his shoulders.

"I come with a warning", as his eyes widened as the woman gave a soft smile.

Her lips parted as she continued whispering placing her lips right by his ear.

"Your little witch isn't all that innocent", as Ichabod suddenly frowned and moved away.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman began walking towards him until she stood right in front of him only inches away.

"Your sweet, soft little white witch is not all that she seems. I would be wary of her if I were you", as she suddenly began rubbing her hands along his cheeks and face bringing her face really close against him.

"Do not trust her. It will be your down fall", as she clenched his face turning it sticking her tongue out and running it up his face.

Ichabod shivered. Her tongue was like ice. He grabbed her hands and shoved her away as she hit the ground. She looked surprised for a moment but suddenly she began laughing as Ichabod moved backwards and began running in the direction of his home.

The woman stood up and leaned up against the streetlamp.

"He'll come back to me. He is a man after all. They are ruled by their desires", as she turned towards an ally and disappeared into the darkness.

Ichabod ran home as quickly as possible almost knocking a couple or two over. He ran straight into the warm home and locked the door behind him leaning against the door waiting to hear a sound of some sort. Completely silence outside. He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around to find Selena standing there in a nightgown looking at him strangely.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?", as she walked over to him crouching down and taking his hand into hers.

"Goodness sweetheart your hand is so cold", as she began to rub his hands between hers all the while smiling at him.

Ichabod sighed.

"I am fine. I suppose I am just tired is all", as he grabbed her around the waist and brought her down into his lap as he hugged her tightly.

Suddenly Selena pulled back and looked at him her nose wrinkled.

"What is wrong sweetheart?", as he looked at her surprised.

"You smell strange…", as she continued to stare at him quizzically.

"I smell strange?", as he began to sniff himself. He smelled nothing out of usual.

"You smell...", as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "like sulfur and ash". She took another sniff of him. "You smell like something metallic", as she gave him another unusual look.

Ichabod rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm really not sure sweetheart why I smell like this but if it displeases my dearest then I shall go take a bath", as they both stood up. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he walked away upstairs.

Selena turned and watched him walk away as she crossed her arms.

A small frown marked her face as her knuckles clenched tightly turning white.

Something marked him.


End file.
